


Little Queen

by AnnieRya



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Apple White Bashing, Apple is a bit selfish, Non-Jerk Daring, Young!Raven Queen, she pressures Raven and their all like leave the kid alone, she's like 12-13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: After her roommate replaces the wardrobe Ravens ready to throw in the towel.
Relationships: Daring Charming & Darling Charming & Dexter Charming, Darling Charming & Raven Queen, Raven Queen & Every One, Raven Queen & Faybelle Thorne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

She got rid of my clothes.’ Raven thought as she looked at the clothes that the girl had picked out, Apple was going on and on how this year was going to be hexcellent “No!” Raven said looking at ‘her’ side of the room in disgust.

“What's wrong?” apple asked. “This is wrong.” Raven said gesturing to the girls work. “Oh! do you not like-” the blonde tried to speak but her roommate cut her off “You got rid of my clothes.” the younger girl screamed. 

“I’m just helping you get into character so when the time comes you’ll be ready to poison me, and we all get our happily ever afters.” The Blonde said indignantly, The preteen felt a head ace starting up.

“You know what fine.” Raven said before making her way out the door, “Where are you going?” Apple asked. “To borrow some clothes from Madeline, and call my dad.” Raven said, muttering the last part. 

\---

Raven walked down the hall slightly fuming, Why was Apple White so set on destiny, It slight scared the girl how she was expected to kill someone, she was so focused she didn’t notice some people in front of her.

“Careful.” the figure said, the two beside him raised their. eyebrows. “Sorry I was just looking for my friend.” Raven said, “You go here.” The blonde boy asked. The girl just nodded, best get used to the questions.

“Nice to meet you I’m Darling Charming and these are my brothers.” The girl, Darling said, “Sorry, I’m Daring Charming, nice to meet you.” “Dexter Charming.” The brother added. 

“I’m Raven Queen.” she replied, The siblings looked at the hair and clothes for a clue, “Daughter of-” Dexter began “The Evil Queen.” The three were a bit shocked, All past queens were usually the same age give or take as their next snow white.

“Wait aren't you Apple's roommate?” Daring asked, “Yeah and now I have to ask Maddie for some clothes to borrow.” She responded still angry at losing her clothes. “Didn’t you bring some for school?” Darling asked.

Raven explained what had happened earlier and by the sibling's reaction this sounded like Apple had no problem doing. “Do you want to borrow some of my clothes,They should fit you better, You don’t mind blue right?” Darling suggested.

Raven smiled and accepted the girls offer, Calling her father could wait until tomorrow and she could fill Maddie in then but for now she could just wait.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you so much Darling your a gods sent.” Raven squealed looking at some of the clothes Darling was letting her borrow that thankfully could fit her, “It’s not a problem you can keep them.” Darling responded, “Come let me fix your hair, so why exactly are you at school? you can’t be more than 13.” She asked, While brushing the girl's locks.

“Since it’s legacy year Headmaster said it was best for me to start school, My dad didn’t want to send me at first but my tutor said it was best to start learning in a different environment with new people.” She explained, “But so far the only new person meet I’ve met besides you is Apple.” She grimaced.

“Not everyone is story obsessed as Apple White.” Darling said trying to comfort her “Most just wanna get it over with and live their lives, done.” She exclaimed, Raven felt her hair and it was smooth now, “Thanks Darling, I guess I’m gonna have to go back to my room tonight.” She announced sadly.

“You can sleep here, just gotta ask Rosabella when she finishes helping her cousin.” Darling suggested, Raven let out a sigh of relief, at least she can avoid the White for the time being “Did I call you a gods sent already?” She asked. Darling snorted “You did, now help me look for that sleeping bag.”

After managing to locate the sleeping bags and meeting Rosabella who was another ‘Rebel’ Raven managed to fall asleep after making a list of things she’s gonna have to do tomorrow.

\---

* * *

“Raven there were you!” Maddie yelled running up to her the next day “I went to your room this morning weren't there, I had to ask Brooke where you were!” She added pulling her into a hug, Raven began to explain but Maddie waved her off “I already know silly, come on I wanna introduce you to some people.” She said excitedly.

“Coming Maddie I need to make a call first.” Raven said, The hatter nodded understandingly and told her she’d be in the castleteria, Raven ducked into the corner and dialled her dad.

“Hello Raven, How was the first day, did you and Madeline settle in already?” Her Dad greeted, "Hi dad it was, unexpected.” She answered, Her father raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean unexpected?” He asked, “Well Maddie isn’t my roommate.” She answered, “That’s weird, who is?” He asked confused, “...Apple White.” She replied.

Her Father, bless him, didn’t react at first but she could tell her was annoyed “I knew there was a catch, Did-wait a minute, those aren’t your clothes.” He realized of the bat “...Your gonna wanna sit for this part dad.” She suggested.

\---

After hearing her father swear that he’s gonna deal with the headmaster and as Queen Diana what is wrong with her daughter, He promised to send some of her stuff over.

Raven went into the castleteria and got several weird looks from people who didn't know who she was “RAVEN!” She heard someone shout, She sat Maddie with some other at a table wavering her over.

“Hey Mads.” She greeted, and waved at the rest of the people at the table “Raven I’d like to meet my friend’s, Cedar, Cerise and my fellow rebel’s I’d like you to meet Raven Queen!” She announced.

“Hi I’m Cerise Hood.” A girl wearing with a white stripe in her hair greeted, probably Red Riding Hoods daughter, “You're the Daughter of who exactly?” She asked, wondering if she forgot one of the younger students was supposed to be in for legacy year.

“Evil Queen.” She answered, To give them credit they didn’t run away in terror, They looked at the Royal table at Apple then looked back at her, then again, and again, before someone broke the silence “WHAT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this along with most of my stories are cross-posted on Tumblr if you want to see others check it @violetmultifandom there.


End file.
